role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Eisernes Kreuz
Eisernes Kreuz (アイザーンズ・クロイツ Aizānzu Kuroitsu) is a robot Nazi general, Victory Demon's second-in-command and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Eisernes Kreuz is cold, emotionless, calculating, sadist and immoral, having strong Nazi beliefs and being utmost determined to succeed for the Martian Nazi Party. He acts as Victory Demon's second-in-command and executioner; and often assists in carrying out Victory Demon's plans and strategies. History Debut: You Maniacs! Fight the Brutal Hitman Monster Eisernes Kreuz first appeared towards the end of the RP, where he was seen flying towards his opponent, TripGoji and was flying in to do battle with him. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Eisernes Kreuz then began to chase TripGoji in the skies, even if TripGoji was throwing empty wine glasses at him, much to his annoyance. Eisernes Kreuz fired some heat-seeking missiles at TripGoji, sending TripGoji out of balance. TripGoji fought back by shooting his Diamond Uzi at him to which Eisernes Kreuz dodged the bullets and then fired shrapnel at TripGoji, causing TripGoji to crash-land down to Sou Vuaga. Eisernes Kruez then landed down with a heavy thud, slowly rising up and emitting steam from his back, getting ready for battle. Eisernes Kreuz's eyes then became floodlights and shine brightly, he then began to scan and search for any signs of life. In this case, his target TripGoji. Eisernes Kreuz moved around, scanning some more and then looked at the apple pies, then turning away from them. He continued to move on and search. Eisernes Kruez nearly caught TripGoji when he had heard him make a noise near some twigs and then headed over to his area, mowing down some trees. As he peeked, TripGoji was not there. Up until then at that moment TripGoji appeared and threw one of Sou Vuaga's apple pies at Eisernes Kruez, catching him off guard. TripGoji then fired his PDCR! Atomic Breath against Eisernes Kreuz, blasting at him hard. Eisernes Kreuz retaliated by firing his Anti-Kaiju Missiles against TripGoji, to which TripGoji tried to avoid, followed up by Eisernes Kreuz to blast his Verdunkeln Wave near him, sending TripGoji rolling over and causing steam to rise off of him. As Eisernes Kruez approached TripGoji, TripGoji then fired his PDCR! Atomic Breath against him but Eisernes Kruez flew up out of the way in time. Eisernes Kreuz then fired lasers from his eyes down at TripGoji's area, following it up by flying down and then delivering a powerful punch against TripGoji. TripGoji was hit hard, sent flying back, blood coming out from his mouth as he was punched. Eisernes Kreuz then began to blast out his Poisonous Gas Breath and swept it towards to TripGoji, causing TripGoji to cough badly and run off. As Eisernes Kruez chased TripGoji some more, TripGoji then fired bot of his guns at him, causing Eisernes Kruez to cease his poison gas attack. TripGoji then threw a few wine glasses down at his area and then blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath, setting Eisernes Kruez's area on fire, also setting Eisernes Kreuz on fire. Eisernes Kruez then flew off, retreating for the moment. Later on, Eisernes Kreuz then called Victory Demon and Nancy M.U.T.O. over to come to Island X, as the Nazis had made progress there. Once Victory Demon arrived, Eisernes Kreuz reported that the "killer element" that he ordered to be used to kill the Jigora and the Earth Defenders was found and would be very, VERY effective, however it is lethal to living creatures alike, robots however (such as himself and Victory Demon) would be completely fine to it however. Eisernes Kruez stated that he found this out upon sending out some of his men to get it. Victory Demon also noticed that there was some giant Nazi swastika symbol on the ground, which also has some candles and flames on it, to which he asked what is was for; Eisernes Kruez stated that it was for bringing back an important member of the Rhesus, as Eisernes Kruez wished to use this "Unobtainium" to make the Martian Nazis stronger. Victory Demon approved of Eisernes Kruez's work and the two laughed together. Upon Rottweiler Herpes's return, Victory Demon then asked what happened to TripGoji during Eisernes Kruez's fight with him. Eisernes Kruez admitted that while he beat TripGoji up hard, he was set on fire and was forced to retreat for the time being. Victory Demon understood but then ordered for Eisernes to go back and hunt him down and kill TripGoji. Eisernes Kruez agreed to do so, but also reminded Victory Demon that the ceremony had to be done tonight for the Blood Moon; but Eisernes then decided to just act quickly on finding TripGoji, as the day was still young. Eisernes Kreuz then flew off to do his mission, with Victory Demon wishing him luck. Shadow War at the Pacific Upon TripGoji arriving back to Earth and flying over Hawaii, Eisernes Kreuz then flew and chased him, before then finally catching up to him and tackling TripGoji. Eisernes had come back to finish the job. TripGoji fought back however and the two then bashed and punched at each other, punching and kicking, before they then both crash-land at one of the smaller Hawaiian island. TripGoji fired his PDCR! Atomic Breath at Eisernes Kreuz as they landed, to which Eisernes Kreuz blocked the attack and shot his Anti-Kaiju Missiles from his fingertips at TripGoji. Eisernes Kreuz then fired some Heat-Seeking Missiles at TripGoji, to which TripGoji swept his PDCR! Atomic Breath at, destroying them before they could hit him. Eisernes Kreuz then blasted his Verdunkeln Wave against TripGoji, sending him flying back. Eisernes Kreuz leaped up and then landed down near TripGoji's area, grabbing him by the tail and then swinging him around, before then throwing him against a mountain. Eisernes Kreuz then equipped out his Shoulder Machine Guns and fired away at TripGoji. TripGoji though managed to dodge the bullets and then shot some bullets from his Full Auto Desert Eagle at Eisernes. Eisernes Kruez then shot down his eyes lasers, but TripGoji then kangaroo kicked against him, sending Eisernes Kreuz to fall over. Eisernes Kreuz had enough and then began to punch against TripGoji repeatedly, before then pinning him down and releasing his Poisonous Gas Breath; to which TripGoji held his breath and smacked his tail against Eisernes Kreuz. Eisernes Kreuz then grabbed TripGoji's tail and began to shock him with his Electrical Brass Knuckles. TripGoji then fired his PDCR! Atomic Breath at Eisernes's face again, forcing Eisernes Kreuz to stagger back and grab onto his face, smoke rising off of his face. TripGoji then fired his guns at Eisernes Kreuz, but the bullets simply deflected off of him. Eisernes Kreuz then fired his Wrist Rocket Launchers at TripGoji, causing some big explosion to happen in front of the two of them. Eisernes Kreuz then gave TripGoji everything he had, slamming him down to the ground with his Electrical Brass Knuckles and then kicking down at him. As TripGoji fired his Giant Wall of Text against him, Eisernes Kreuz just shot his Wrist Rocket Launchers at it. As TripGoji rolled over, Eisernes Kreuz then shot his eye lasers, then repeatedly shot his Anti-Kaiju Missiles from his fingertips AND his shoulder machine guns at TripGoji; TripGoji was getting hurt real bad. Eisernes Kruez then blasted around TripGoji's area, making it into an inferno and then grabbed TripGoji before he could attempt to escape. TripGoji and Eisernes Kruez then punched and kicked at each other some more, before then Eisernes Kruez then punched both of his fists against TripGoji hard, sending him down against some small piece of land. Eiserenes Kruez gathered up a lot of energy within his arms, before then blasting down a powerful blast of his Verdunklen Wave against TripGoji and the area; destroying the small island and seemingly TripGoji as well. Satisfied with the results and after checking some more, Eisernes Kruez was pleased on his extermination against TripGoji and then flew off into the air, having his mission accomplished. The Duel in the Western Sea Following Eisernes Kreuz's and TripGoji's fight over the Hawaiian islands, Eisernes Kreuz briefly appeared in the RP where he appeared to Victory Demon and gave status report. Eiserens Kreuz reported that TripGoji had been exterminated, much to Victory Demon's glee, as now this meant there was no more obstacles in there path. Victory Demon and Eisernes Kreuz went back to work. Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Eisernes Kreuz was bringing some more Jigora prisoners onto Island X before then he realized that Blood Moon had risen--the time for the ceremony had come! Eisernes Kreuz then took off, heading into the Nazi Base; ready to act. Eisernes Kreuz then also gave Victory Demon his cape and told him that now was the time to do the Blood Moon Ceremony. Eisernes Kreuz then introduced two new Nazi members to assist them, Führer Crocodile and Starfish-Hitler. Eisernes Kreuz then started the ceremony and stood with Victory Demon the whole way. The Resurrection of TKT Rhedosaurus Eisernes Kreuz briefly appeared in the RP where he was seen watching the discussion between the newly revived TKT Rhedosaurus and Victory Demon. He then reminded of them that they still had some business to attend to, and also mentioned to Victory Demon that progress on the "Killer Element" was nearly complete. Eisernes Kreuz then went out to work on it some more. A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse Eisernes Kreuz then set out to summon Neo Axor, one of the bidders of the Golden Dust bombs to the Island X, where he brought him there. When word got out that TripGoji's resistance was coming, Victory Demon and Eisernes Kreuz began shipping ahead fast, with Victory Demon right away planning which country they should blitz with them first. Eisernes Kreuz soon then retreated of the island. Send Out the Biomonster!! Eisernes Kreuz presented Biomonster to Victory Demon's board room along with the other Nazi generals. Victory Demon was intrigued, but needed to see some demonstration first. So Rottweiler Herpes was called to fight him. When Rottweiler Herpes hurled his spiky mace arm at Biomonster, Biomonster caught it and punched him hard, sending Rottweiler flying against several walls. Rottweiler then gave a thumbs up in approval. Feeling it was satisfactory enough, Victory Demon then assigned Biomonster to go destroy TripGoji and Sevengar. The Master Race Eisernes Kreuz along with his comrades Tank Demon and Sleepy Demon were later sent down to Montana to test out their newly recieved "Golden Dust Guns" while Biomonster took care of TripGoji and Sevengar. The three then proceeded to fly in their spaceships all the way down to Helena, Montana on Earth. Sleepy Demon was the most eager to use his new Golden Dust gun and opened fired at two Kamacuras's who were fighting each other, infecting them. Sleepy Demon, Tank Demon and Eisernes Kreuz then advanced into the city, where the three demanded to the citizens of Helena to surrender to the Nazis. Naturally, the citizens didn't react so well to this and sent the army after the three. However soon TripGoji and Sevengar came, followed up by everyone else to fight off the Nazis. TripGoji mainly fought off Eisernes Kreuz, though he also fought off Sleepy Demon. After much fighting and following the demises of Sleepy Demon and Tank Demon, Eisernes Kreuz was the last of the three left. TripGoji and the other monsters then began to beat down very hard against Eisernes Kruez and TripGoji then delivered the finishing blow against him, forcing Eisernes Kreuz to retreat. As Eisernes Kreuz returned back to base, while he was praised for returning the Golden Dust Guns back to them, he was punished for his failure by being given a beating from all the current members of the Martian Nazi Party. Back In The U.S.S.R. Eisernes Kreuz made a cameo in the RP, giving the status report back to Victory Demon on TKT Rhedosaurus's attack on Moscow. It was a half success, but both he and Victory Demon were glad they got rid of Vernonn. To Be or Nazi Be Eisernes Kreuz appeared at the beginning and the end of the RP, where he at first captured ShodaiTirano, ShodaiTorikera and ShodaiPutera with his brainboxes, taking control of them. Later on, he observed the battle of Poland and the when it was over, he beamed Victory Demon, Wolfman and the Dinosaurs up to their ship following their defeat from Hetzer. Cyber-Manda WIP End the World! Rise of the Golden Dust!! Go On! Destroy The Martian Nazi Invaders!! Abilities & Arsenal * Verdunkeln Wave: Eisernes Kreuz can fire out a powerful green laser beam wave from his arms that can deliver powerful and deadly blasts that can destroy monsters within a few shots. It requires a lot of energy in order to be used so once and a while. It is also able to destroy small islands and pieces of land with ease. * Poisonous Gas Breath: Eisernes Kreuz can fire out a stream of deadly poison gas from his mouth. It can cause it's opponents to choke, such as TripGoji. * Genius Intellect: Eisernes Kreuz is very intelligent, being able to create weapons and carry out Victory Demon's plans excellently. * Armor: Eisernes Kreuz has very strong and thick armor, which makes him very durable and is able to tank beams or missiles against him. When ramming against his foes, his tough metal armor can do some serious damage and essentially be used for like a battering ram. * Flight: Thanks to his rocket-feet, Eisernes Kreuz can fly up to Mach 20. * Heat-Seeking Missiles: Eisernes Kreuz can fire heat-seeking missiles from his back at his opponents. They are very explosive and painful. * Shrapnel: Eisernes Kreuz can shoot out shrapnel shells at his foes. When it hits an enemy, the metal liquid scatters around the part it hit, causing pain, burn, and bleeding. This is used usually early in battle. * Floodlights: Eisernes Kreuz can emit strong, bright lights from his eyes that he can use to find or locate any of his opponents at dark. * Eye Lasers: Eisernes Kreuz can shoot eye lasers from his eyes. * Anti-Kaiju Missiles: Eisernes Kreuz can shoot out Anti-Kaiju missiles from his fingertips at enemy kaiju and can use it to deal with major damage. * Enhanced Agility: Eisernes Kreuz, despite his heavy metal and armored appearance, is very athletic and fast-moving. * Vacuum Hand: While not so much of a weapon, Eisernes Kreuz can transform his left hand into some vacuum-like hand to suck up or contain anything he would like to take back for research. * Shoulder Machine Guns: '''Eisernes Kruez has shoulder-mounted machine guns that can fire out a flurry of bullets. * '''Electrical Brass Knuckles: '''Eisernes Kruez has electrical brass knuckles that he can use for combat to deliver shocking electrical surges against his opponents or simply bash them with the harsh, metal knuckles. * '''Wrist Rocket Launchers: '''Eiserenes Kruez can fire out fiery blasts from his hidden rocket launchers from his wrists. They are best used for long-range attacks however but can cause big explosions. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Eisernes Kreuz is excellent at basic hand-to-hand combat, being able to deliver powerful punches and kicks against his foes that are able to destroy boulders and buildings in one blow. * '''Adept Swimmer: Eisernes Kreuz can also swim underwater at fast speeds and can go faster than submarines. Trivia * His name is German for "Iron Cross", which was a medal during Nazi Germany. * "Verdunkeln" is a reference to Nazi Germany propaganda advising to make things dark that way the enemy could not see. * Eisernes Kreuz is one of the few members of the Martian Nazi Party to not be a kaiju but a robot instead. The other is Victory Demon. Ironically, both of them are the leaders of said group. * Eisernes Kreuz is the second member of the Martian Nazi Party to fly. The first was Nancy M.U.T.O.. * Eisernes Kruez is one of the few, if not the only, member of the Martian Nazi Party to be from Earth, as he was built on Earth. * Eisernes Kreuz did not have a name in his source material and was given a name for here. * Eisernes Kreuz is Gallibon the Destoyer's 500th character to be given a page, not counting deleted pages. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Military Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased